tigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Independent Games Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Icky colors Apparently a lot of people are being hesitant to add to the wiki because of the color scheme and ads. Seems like a weird reason to me, but I also am not bothered by any ads. I changed the colors. If anyone has any hosting suggestions where we can put a mediawiki, let us know. Fartron 17:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I vow that when this wikia reaches 1000 legitimate (not stub or template) articles I'll host it myself! Rinkuhero 18:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) permission to reuse content it would be cool if we got permissions to reuse game descriptions from tigsource, tigdb, indiegames blog (or freeware/remakes database) Ortoslon 10:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) no self promotion what That's what killed TIGdb. Since this is a freely editable wiki, wouldn't it be easier to just cut down the articles that are too self-congratulatory? i agree --Ortoslon 19:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) of course you'd agree, you're a suspected self-promoter :) -- i disagree because tigdb isn't dead, and what killed it, if it is dead, is having only one editor instead of a multitude, and the danger of self-promotion is much greater on a wiki than on an editor-controlled system. and it's not too self-congratulatory entries that are the main problem with people editing their own entries, the problems are that they tend to remove criticism of them and that their games would be over-represented in this wiki compared to the people who don't edit, and (most importantly) that people would only edit their own articles and nobody else's if self-promotion were the rule, and the wiki wouldn't get filled very quickly, since people usually care a lot more about themselves than about others; but it's up to fartron to decide, he's the founder Rinkuhero 20:02, May 10, 2010 (UTC) i made the original "no self-promotion" part of the page vague on purpose. it's really just a request. ortoslon happens to be the local expert on speed runs, gameplay videos etc., but also happens to be one of the most prolific creators of such videos. it'd be hard for him to contribute his particular knowledge of that area without ever mentioning himself, and if he did try it'd be incomplete. mainly i don't want to see people coming in and viewing this wiki as an opportunity to advertise, because that's predatory. Fartron 20:54, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Well if you're going to post passive-aggressive notes to people that are contributing for the sake of "just a request", have fun, but it's not an effort I want to be a part of. Nothing I wrote was passive-aggressive. As you pointed out, this is a freely-editable wiki, one that I'd rather not see used by people more interested in driving web traffic than in sharing information. The request was to make clear that preference, and I think it has served its purpose well enough. Fartron 22:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Old School indies? Do we include the likes of Jordan Mechner(prince of persia) and Eric Chahi(Another World/Flashback) ? Or even Katamari Damacy/Noby Noby Boy.... --Esq Not sure what makes them old school indies. Because their styles are appreciated by indies? Anything can be written about as long as it is from an indie perspective and focuses on the relevance to indies and the indie scene.Fartron 22:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Stubs Sure are a lot of completely empty stubs around lately. I wrote kind of a longish post justifying why I think we oughtta concentrate on filling out the Dev pages before moving onto other stuff so we don't wind up with so much ugly empty template crap making the wiki driving off casual editors, but my browser crashed. So, yeah. David*Bowie 23:53, May 15, 2010 (UTC) we're working on it -- it'll all get filled in gradually. for about a week or two i think the wiki's doing exceptionally well; can't wait to see what it'll look like three or six years from now. Rinkuhero 08:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Milestones in total number of articles will be recorded here for now. *May 6, 2010: The Independent Games Wiki started. *May 7, 2010: Reached 50 articles. *May 9, 2010: Reached 100 articles. *May 14, 2010: Reached 200 articles. *May 15, 2010: Reached 500 articles. *May 29, 2010: Reached 100 non-stub articles. I moved this since it no longer mentions non-stub articles and seems to promote quantity over quality. Fartron 15:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) let's copy some guidelines from the Older Brother http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProject_Video_games Ortoslon 18:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC)